Save You
by Mrs.CaptainJackSparrow1234
Summary: He was slowly losing himself to a curse; she to her past.  He looked at her and saw the entire world; she looked at the entire world and saw him.  He wanted to save her; she wanted to save him.  But they couldn't save themselves.


I thought this song fit them really well, and this is what happened. The song is Save You by Simple Plan. Review?

**Save You**

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step until I reach the door_

He was everything she'd ever wanted, and everything that had the ability to break her down into pieces. He was the only thing in the world that she felt like she truly knew anymore, her rock in the middle of the rising storm. Sometimes she felt as though she were slipping, though; as though he were pushing her away.

He was losing himself to his own curse, and she could only stand by and watch. She watched as he fought, as he tried to comfort himself with women and money, as he looked for something, anything, to fill the hole that was slowly consuming him. She wanted to be that something; she wanted to be the thing that kept him rooted down to the ground, that kept him from drifting away.

She wanted to help him.

_You__'ll never know the way it  
tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
and take it all away_

She watched every day as he feigned bravery, as he pretended that he was okay with what was happening to him. She watched as he fought, as he risked his life for her again and again. She watched as he went though life day after day, always waking up to the same thing.

She had never thought that she could care for someone as deeply as she did for that monk; she thought that she'd lost that ability along with her family, her village, but it was still there, buried deep down. It only took someone special to dig it back up.

Every time she lay down to sleep, every time she closed her eyes, it was his face that she saw. It was his face that kept her up at night, tossing and turning. The nightmares she had each night were of her past, but it was his face that she always woke up to, his face that came with the sun.

She watched him suffer in silence, saw the way that he looked whenever he was alone. She saw the way his gaze always returned to his hand, how he sat for hours on end outside when he thought they were all asleep, watching, as if just waiting for his curse to consume him on the spot. She wondered sometimes; did he know how badly that hurt her?

How much she wanted to help him? To change things?

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there__'s so many things  
that I want you to know_

If there was just one way, any way at all, to change things for him, she would take it on the spot. She wouldn't give it a second thought; she would do anything to stop his suffering. Because she felt it, too; when he suffered, she suffered. When he was sad, she was sad. When he was restless, she was restless. She knew that she couldn't escape it; he held her too tightly in his grasp, but did he even realize it?

Sometimes she felt as though he saw her right to her very core, but other times she felt like he was seeing right through her, as if she were invisible. She stood to the side in silence and watched as he lived life everyday, all the while wishing, hoping, that things could change.

She wanted to fix him.

_I wont give up till it'__s over  
If it takes you forever _

_I want you to know_

She wouldn't be able to rest until he was safe; she wanted to hold him high up above the world, to hold him close and protect him from everything that threatened to harm him. She wanted to comfort him, to chase away his fears, to shine light on the shadows of his nightmares. She wanted him to see her like she saw him; she wanted him to know how badly she wanted him to be safe, to be okay.

That she loved him.

_When I hear your voice  
It's drowning into whispers  
You're just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take_

She was everything he'd ever wanted, but she was broken down into pieces. She was only a shell of the woman he knew that she used to be, that she still was underneath all of the pain. He watched in silence as she battled with the demons of her past, as she struggled to wade through the waters without being pulled under. He saw the pain in her eyes as she spent night after night thinking about her family, about her brother. He saw how she felt alone in the world, and he longed to be the person that she would look to when she was suffering, when she needed help.

She was losing herself to the demons of her past, and he couldn't help her. He didn't know how to comfort her; he didn't know how to make things better for her. He wanted to see her smile and have it reach her eyes; he wanted to see her face light up like he knew it could, without any chains tying her down.

He wanted to help her.

_No matter what I do_

_I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_

He tried to be there for her; he tried to be the one that she could turn to when she was hurting, but he couldn't pull himself out of his own stupor. He felt her pain as deeply as she felt it herself; he didn't know how to show her how much he cared, how much he needed her to smile. He watched day after day as she was pulled down deeper and deeper, held down by the chains that refused to loosen their grip on her.

He watched as she lay for hours on end, staring up at the stars as the rest lay sleeping. He watched the tears that she shed every day for the family that she could no longer have. He saw how she built up a wall against the world, to protect the little bit of her heart that she still held whole.

He wondered sometimes if she knew just how deeply he cared for her, how much he suffered when he saw how much she was hurting. He wondered if she knew how much he thought about her, how much he worried about her.

How much he wanted to help her. To change the past, to make her smile again.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things  
that I want you to know_

If there was just one way for him to see her smile and really mean it, to see her face light up and hear her laughter, he would do it. He would do anything for her; he would risk his life, he would lay down everything, just for her. He never thought that any one woman could mean as much to him as she did. She had fought her way into his heart, and she didn't even know it.

Sometimes he felt as though she really saw him, saw what he was thinking as he looked into her eyes, but other times it seemed as though she looked right past him. He stood off to the side and watched as she fought day after day, barely rising above the surface, all the while wishing, hoping, that he could change things.

He wanted to fix her.

_I wont give up till it__'s over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

He wouldn't be able to rest until he saw her smile again, until he saw her free from everything that held her down and kept her from truly blossoming. He wanted to chase away the memories of her past that kept her up at night, that made her wake up breathless and pale. He wanted to hold her high above the world, to protect her from everything that threatened to harm a single hair on her head. He wanted her to see him just as he saw her; he wanted her to know just how much she meant to him, how much he would sacrifice to her.

That he loved her.

_That if you fall, stumble down  
Ill pick you up off the ground_

She would be there for him; she would wait until the day when things would be okay, when they could look back on their past together and smile, knowing that they pulled through it all. She would be the one to help him up when he fell, to pick him up when he lost his way. She would be the one to hold him when he was scared, to show him the right way to go. She would be the one waiting.

_If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up 'cause  
I'll be waiting if you fall_

He would show her just how beautiful she really was; he would make her see what he saw when he looked at her. The strong, confident, stubborn woman that he knew that she was, that he loved. He would be her crutch as she fought day after day; he would hold her up when she lost her footing, when she stumbled and fell. He would give her courage to keep going, strength to get up in the morning. He would be the one waiting.

_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

She wanted to show him just how much she cared for him, just how much she depended on him. She wanted him to look to her for help when he needed it; she wanted him to trust her to hold him up.

He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how much he looked to her when he needed strength to go on. He wanted her to know how the smallest of smiles from her lit up his entire day.

_If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away_

She wanted to make him feel better; she wanted to give him a reason to keep fighting, day after day. She wanted to see it through to the end; she wanted to see him whole again, to see him for the man that she knew he was. She wanted to make up for every mistake from the past, so that they could see the future.

She wanted to take away his pain.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things  
that I want you to know_

He wanted to free her from every pain that kept her frightened and stuck in place; he wanted to see her move on, finally free. He wanted to see this through to the end, to see her for the woman that he knew that she was. He wanted to make up for every mistake he'd made, for every time he'd messed up.

He wanted to take away her pain.

_I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know _

She would keep fighting; she wouldn't give up yet, if only for him. She would see it through to the end, see him smile and finally be free. She would keep him close every day and watch over him until that day came. She would stay by his side, no matter how many times he fell, no matter how many times he strayed away.

He would keep her head held high; he would make her smile again. He would break the chains that held her down and kept her from finally moving on; he would make things better for her. He would stay by her side, no matter how many times they fell.

_I wish I cou__ld save you  
I want you to know  
I wish I could save you  
_

She wished she could tell him how she felt; she wished that she could fix things now, could break the past so he could finally live. She wanted to tell him everything that she felt, how much she cared. She wanted him to know everything.

She wanted to save him.

_I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
I wish I could save you_

He wished that she could see him just as clearly as he saw her; he wished that he could fix things now, could bring her back from the depths that she had fallen under. He wanted to tell her everything, how much he loved her. He wanted her to know everything

He wanted to save her.


End file.
